Back to the Beginning
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: Before the Queen was crowned, before the blacksmith turned pirate. Before the pirate was tamed and the mermaid revealed, this was their story.


**Hey guys! This is just a prequel to my stories I Love These Moments and The Secret of Atlantis.  
Hope you guys like it! You don't have to read the other stories to really understand this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BACK TO THE BEGINNING  
Summary:  
**Before the Queen was crowned, before the blacksmith turned pirate. Before the pirate was tamed and the mermaid revealed, this was their story.

**The Call  
_Regina Spektor_**

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Till it was a battle cry  
I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

**_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_**

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Till they're before your eyes  
You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

**Prologue Part One  
Neptune's Palace, _Neptuño _  
1712**

She sat on the edge of the balcony, her legs swinging back and forth as she watched the sea of blue march perfectly in a matched rhythm before her. Every step the soldiers took, every move they made, it was perfect. They kept their eyes towards the horizon as they marched, not once taking them off. Though the almost six year old princess saw him glance at her behind her father's back every now and then to make a funny face at her. She laughed, and glanced at the large clock in the middle of the town, waiting for the minute hand to move.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" She whipped her head back around to see her cousin staring up at her. She shrugged as her honey colored ringlets caught gently in the wind and smiled down at him. The young soon-to-be admiral of Neptune's Navy and Prince of the Seas smiled up at the young princess as he pulled back his jet black ringlets into a ponytail behind his head. He glanced out towards the horizon. A dark look masked his handsome, tanned face for a moment. When he caught himself, he turned back to her and said, "Come on, princess." She smiled down at him, since she was on the balcony, and reached down to him. He smiled up at her and lifted her off the railing, and set her down on the ground. She ran to catch up with him, and wordlessly, he put out his right hand so she could take it.

Once she did, she looked up at him and said, "Why are the soldiers here, Jackie?" The seventeen year old looked down at Lila. Her features were still babyish. Everything from her round rosy cheeks, her honey ringlets that bounced when she walked, to her sparkling emerald eyes that, despite her young age, always seemed to be filled with something not even he could figure out.

"I don't know, darling." Though he clearly knew why they were there. Jack Sparrow unbuttoned his naval jacket just a bit, before looking down at her and asking, "What's wrong, Lala?" She shook her head and swung her hand back and forth, making hers and Jack's entwined hands swing. He chuckled softly, and bent down to pick her up. She smiled as he pushed her curls back. He looked at her, and was silent for a moment, before he said, "You're sure you're alright?" She nodded. He smiled and gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Jack." He turned to see another soldier walking down the hill towards them. The very soldier that he would soon beat out for the position as admiral, not because of his Prince status, but because Jack just had a knack for controlling, though his Uncle Neptune sometimes wondered if that was a good thing.

"What's wrong?" He asked the young solider that was about the same age as Jack. Rupert Dawson adjusted his own naval jacket, before glancing at Lila who was in Jack's arms. Rupert sighed and looked back at Jack as he said, "They're invading. Neptune wants you back at the ships…we're getting ready to leave." Lila made a sob sound at that, and glanced up at Jack. He sighed and gave Rupert a nod as he said to him, "Tell my uncle I'll be right there." Rupert nodded, and continued back down to the ships.

"Come on, love." Jack repositioned Lila on his hip and carried the now nearly crying princess back into the room. Bill Turner was in the palace with his wife. Bill gave a nod to Jack when he emerged carrying Lila. Jack smiled at him, and turned to look out the window where Bill's son and another girl were playing. Jack took her back to the courtyard and sat her on the bench, "Darling-"

"You said you wouldn't leave, Jackie."

"Darling, I know what I said. And I'm sorry. But I promised your Daddy something, and I have to do it." Jack kneeled down in front of her and stared up at Lila. She stuck her bottom lip out as tears freely fell from her cheeks. He smiled and wiped them as he said, "Forgive me?" She shook her head. Jack sighed and decided to beat Lila at her own game. He stuck his own bottom lip out and pouted up at her. She remained firm for a while, before she finally gave in and started laughing. He smiled and sat beside her, bringing her into his arms, "I promise I won't be gone long, love. Ok?"

"Ok." She said, reluctantly. He kissed her head and said, "Now go on and play, alright?" Lila nodded and ran off to go find Bill's son more than likely. Jack knew she was with Will. The six year old never left 10 year old Will Turner's side for long. Jack sighed and got off of the bench, watching her for a moment, and waiting until she was preoccupied with Will, before he exited the courtyard and entered the palace once more. He glanced back out the window to see that Lila was talking to the new girl, about Lila's age. Or rather, Will was talking to her as Lila stood behind him and gave her a rather mean glare.

"Who is she?" Jack asked turning as Rupert stood beside him. Rupert froze for a moment, as if not sure how to answer it, which made Jack turn and look at his friend. Rupert glanced down for a moment, before turning back up to Jack and saying, "Saphira, I think."

"Like that answered my question at all, Dawson." Jack said with a smirk. Rupert turned and gave Jack a look, before saying, "Whatever," And walking past him. Jack rolled his eyes, still smirking as he turned back to the window. Lila was now sulking on the bench not doubt didn't get her way about something, as Will walked back over to Saphira. Jack stood there for a moment; before following Rupert out the door. The two walked in silence for a moment, before they met up with Neptune at the decks.

Rupert's eyes were fixed on the fleet as if in a trance. It hit both of the young soldiers that the war was actually really happening. Neptune ran a hand through his gold curls and focused his eyes on Jack as he said, "We're going."

"Going to war, you mean?" Neptune nodded at his nephew's question, causing Jack to exchange glances with Rupert. Rupert fell silent for a moment, before looking at Neptune as he said, "I don't understand, why war?"

Neptune, when he registered that Rupert had said that, looked at him for a moment as if studying him. A solemn look appeared on Neptune's handsome, ageless face as he turned to his ship the Morning Sun and said, "John Triton declared war. His daughter was taken."

Jack's eyes fell back on the palace where he could still see the kids playing. Lila was still on the bench, arms crossed and a mean look on her face as Will walked back over to Saphira. There was something about that little girl, but he couldn't place it just yet.

"Jacob."

"Yeah, sorry." Jack said, turning back to meet Neptune's eyes. Staring into Neptune's eyes was like staring into the sea themselves…the depth was endless. Neptune followed where Jack's gaze had been, before saying, "I'm putting you in charge." Jack nodded as Neptune walked to the Sun. Jack had looked back at the palace courtyard. Rupert sighed and grabbed his arm, "What the bloody hell has gotten into you, Sparrow?"

"I don't know." Jack said, falling in step with Rupert once more. As the two boys neared the ships, Jack said, "I just feel weird."

"Yeah, you look pretty weird too." Jack shot Rupert a glare, causing Rupert to smirk and get on the ship. Once they were on, Jack leaned against the railing and watched as the palace began to get smaller and smaller into the horizon. Rupert sighed and leaned beside him as he said, not in a teasing manner this time, "Something's really got you fixed, Sparrow."

"Yeah." Was all Jack said. Rupert stared at him for a minute before pushing himself off of the railing and saying in that teasing voice aimed at Jack, "Where to, Your Royal Would Be Admiral?"

Jack smirked, rolling his eyes as he followed Rupert up the stairs. His smile faded slightly as Rupert's eyes met his again. Jack sighed and breathed only one word.

"Atlantis."


End file.
